pang_yafandomcom-20200215-history
Story
Through the years, Pangya's origin story has been told in a variety of formats. PC Game A long time ago, in a parallel dimension to Earth, there was a magical island-world known simply as Pangya. All was peaceful in Pangya until one day, an evil force summoned by the Demon King, came crashing down upon the land. This dark energy created a force field around Pangya that drained the life from the land. The world of Pangya became weaker and weaker with every passing day. Flowers withered, trees grew barren, and the earth lost its green. The people of Pangya could not come up with a solution to rid their land of the evil presence. Until one day, the inhabitants of the land realized that all of the life force from Pangya was being drained to the Demon King through a hole in the force field. They quickly gathered and came up with a plan. They would collect the spirit force of all living things into a magic crystal ball they called the Mystical Phoenix. They knew if they placed this into the hole of the force field, they could defeat the evil which has plagued them. But the power of the crystal became so great with the spirit force that it could not be touched by human hands. So the people in Pangya created the Air Lance, a tool in the shape of a stick to hit the Mystical Phoenix ball into the hole of the evil force field. But the crystal grew weaker every time it was struck, so it was very important to hit the ball into the hole with the fewest amount of strokes possible. It was a warrior from Earth who was finally able to accomplish this feat, ridding the island from the evil force for good. The warrior became a celebrated hero for bringing peace and beauty back to Pangya. In honor of him, the game of Pangya is played today in the world of Pangya. PSP Game A very long time ago, before there was such a thing as Pangya, the peaceful Pangya Island was facing a great peril. Those with much power and evil minds had begun using dark sorcery to steal the life energy of Pangya Island. Robbed of its life energy, Pangya Island grew weaker every day. Finally, amidst widespread concern, Brie the Wise One presented a solution. It was to hit the Aztec, a mysterious magic ball, with the Air Lance, a magical staff, into the hole through which the natural life energy was being drained, to plug the leak. The one who saved Pangya Island using the Aztec and Air Lance was an unknown hero who had come from Earth. As a result of his heroic actions, Pangya Island was able to recover its life energy, and a game which imitated the feat of the ownknown hero was created on Pangya Island in his honor. Every now and then, time fairies would fly to earth, the home of the unknown hero, to gather people to participate in the Pangya Festival. This was the beginning of Pangya. Mobile Game Pangaea is a fantasy land with a cryptic legend revolving the Demon Lord and a mysterious warrior who brought light back to the island.. In this world, there is a game called Pangya. It is a celebration which commemorates the moment the mysterious warrior defeated the Demon Lord. The stories and relationships created over the course of the year long competition became legendary and spread throughout the world.